It was written in the stars
by Demi Lovegood
Summary: a story based on SMs vampires and the idea came from the twilight saga.  not related to the story of twilight; more of a dark, mysterious and abusive story about a young girl, Luna whose involuntarily changed by her deranged ex lover.


_It was written in the stars. _

- I looked up, tears welling in my eyes. What had I done, What had _he _done? was this the end or was it just the beginning? Was my life over or had it just begun? So many questions flew into my battered mind, still wounded, still hurting, still grieving. My legs gave way as I gently fell to my knees, the pain was unbearable, like nothing I'd **ever** felt before. It was like the blood in my body was boiling and wanted to escape through every pore. A single footstep shattered the eerie silence; I was not alone. Gentle hands picked me up from the ground, gentle, familiar but **dangerous** hands, I had to get away, I couldn't let him win. Not after the battle. I flinched and tried to run, how I wished I'd tried in gym class. I stumbled around the unforgiving room, looking for an exit, trying to run, trying to make my escape, but it was inevitable, he'd succeeded. Like he always said he would. Once again, I fell to the floor, curled my legs up and began to cry harder then ever before.

"Now now" the voice said, "You realize, this is all your fault, you shouldn't have messed with me, Luna." he walked closer, his voice threatening and dominant. "Why couldn't you have just let me take you instead of putting on this…fight? Why couldn't you just be normal, why, Luna?" he picked me up from my dress and crushed me against the wall, only then did I realize how fragile my body was, every bone in my body screamed in agonizing pain.

"Just leave me alone" I yelled, my voice breaking from fear. "How can you do this to me, after everything?" My hands clutched my blood ridden hair, my head throbbing in the process. His grip became somewhat loser and I managed to pull myself away from him and backed myself into the wall. He looked at me, like the very first time I'd met him, with his glistening brown eyes and flowing hair, it was hard to believe he was my… _killer._

"aaaah" I cried, my muscles jerked violently, my brain throbbing, developing…changing. He ran towards me with incredible inhuman speed, speed I wasn't used too. "Luna, Luna, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, please, please, hold on, im going to help you, I'm going to be here for you .. Forever" I grasped his cold wrist right now and looked into his dark hazel eyes, this was the Skylar I knew. Whenever he was... aggressive his eyes turned colour; like a warning. However, he was the only thing close to comfort right now, he was the only thing that made the pain go away. But, deep down, we both knew it wasn't right. For a year now me and Skylar had had our differences... we were once high school sweethearts, the ones everybody thought would go on to get married and live forever with. I believed it too. Until he told me the truth. Skylar wanted to kill me and wouldn't rest until he had won. He wanted me to live forever with him in a world that didn't change, In a world I would be a monster in… a vampire. I was so scared, so terrified, I became a wreck, every day I became more and more scared of the boy I loved, scared that one day he would pounce on me unwillingly and take my life away from me, my nightmare had become reality and this was my new life. "shhh" he purred, "the pain'll go away _eventually_, it'll all be worth it Luna, we belong together, forever, you and me, it was written in the stars" He then grabbed both my ribs and gently crushed them, this was a common thing he'd do to get me to agree, the feeling of crushing ribs was nothing, not anymore. The burning feeling still raced through my body. "whats..happening Skylar, what..did you do?" he laughed a low bell like sound as his eyes changed to scarlet. This was my warning. "you know whats happening, you _stupid_ animal, do you want me to spell it out for you? I BIT you. Your feeling the burning stage of your transformation right now, don't worry, it wont last long, it'll be over soon and when it is, I'll be here for you, every day, every night for forever, no escapes now, Luna, this is the end of the beginning, nobody can help you. Nobody but me" I looked up at him gazing into his inhuman eyes, I felt sleepy, dizzy; like I was losing focus, this was it I thought, im dying, my last human memory would be of my killer, what about my family? would they miss me? as i wept my final tear Skylar laughed "goodnight" he laughed, sleep well, it'll be the final time. I was truly alone. I let the darkness take hold of me, I let it shut my body down in the hope that it would, in fact kill me, unfortunately I knew that the next time I opened my eyes it would be with an inhuman action.


End file.
